PairPuri~arc
Pairpuri Synopsis This is a picture drama series of 8 short stories inspired by the popular series Prince of Tennis featuring different schools' characters. Episode 1: Atobe times Tezuka, divided by Koharu Seigaku's Tezuka, Hyotei's Atobe, Shitenhōji's Shiraishi and Fudomine's Tachibana gathered to set up a practice game for their team at Seigaku tennis club. The four of them watch the Fudomine team practices at the Seigaku tennis courts and they were thinking of hitting light rallies with the members. While the four of them watching, Shitenhōji's Koharu apears right infront of them admiring the handsome Fudomine members. Atobe wondered why Koharu was there, Shiraishi told them that Koharu really wanted to be there and no matter what, he has to be there. Koharu having difficulties choosing who he wants, It didn't really mattered to him as long as Kamio was there. But unfortunately, Kamio caught a cold, so he couldn't go to practice caused Koharu in shocked. Atobe mentioned that Kamio was saved by the cold. Moving on to the light rallies, Tezuka played against Ishida and Atobe played against Ibu. Tezuka used his Tezuka Phantom forced the ball to go out. The ball kept going and was headed towards Koharu. He was hit by the ball on the face from the match of Tezuka and Ishida caused him to faint. When Koharu woke up, right in front of him was Seigaku's Captain, Tezuka, the most beautiful prince he ever saw. He questioned himself if the feelings he had was LOVE? Shiraishi metions that one of them was at the wrong place. Switching to Kamio,for some reason he felt better and at ease. Now it's Atobe's turn. Going all out against Ibu, Atobe used his Hametsu he no Rondo. Ibu's racquet went flying and it was going towards Koharu, again he was hit by the racquet on the face caused him to faint. When Koharu woke up, right in front of him was Hyotei's Atobe, the most charismatic man he ever saw. Again he questioned himself if the feelings he had was LOVE? Shiraishi mentions that one of them was at the wrong place again. Switching to Kamio, he feels so much better and his fever vanished. Members of Fudomine were all exhausted. So Tezuka and Atobe decided to play against each other. With an intense rally between the two, Tezuka took the last shot and claimed it to be a line ball, but Atobe claimed it out. They asked the umpire who was Koharu to decide if the ball was in or out. But because he couldn't choose between the both of them, he made it as a tie and he decided that it has to be Kamio that he wants. Switching to Kamio, he went ill again. Episode 2 : Fuji brothers after school texted Yuuta an emergency text, Yuuta was tricked by his brother, Fuji used the emergency message as a bait for Yuuta to go and meet him at the train station. Fuji decided that it will be a date for the two of them. Fuji wanted Yuuta to go shopping with him for their sister's birthday present. Yuuta accepted the offer since it's for their sister. St. Rudolph came to the picture and saw the Fuji brothers walking side by side. St. Rudolph's Mizuki was having thoughts that Fuji is trying to snatch Yuuta from them, so he decided that they should follow and spy on them. The Fuji brothers arrived at a store full of cosplay. Fuji asked Yuuta to put on some cosplays in the place of their sister for him to see. St. Rudolph spies on the brothers, Mizuki thought that Fuji wanted to give Yuuta a present for a bait to get him back to Seigaku so he must not take Fuji lightly. After the second cosplay that Yuuta tried on. St. Rudolph spotted Nio and Yagyuu of Rikkaidai at the background. The Fuji brothers still goes on to their cosplay, Fuji seems to be toying around with Yuuta and they reminesce about their childhood days when they got lost in the same store. Fuji reminesce a different version of their lost journey in the store, while Yuuta reminesce the correct version of their lost journey that it was because of Fuji toying Yuuta that they got lost. But despite that, Fuji praises Yuuta that he has changed, grew strong and that he's giving his best in tennis. St. Rudolph spies had their eyes on the Rikkai pair. Nio dressed up as a vampire approached the Fuji brothers. Yagyuu was telling them that he tagged along with Nio to learn where Nio got his prank materials. Mizuki then thought that the Rikkai pair was also going to recruit Yuuta to Rikkai and St. Rudolph is in great danger, he then calls for emergency meeting. It was finally the Fuji brother's sisters' birthday. In the end, they thought hard and couldn't get anything from the store. So instead, they got their sister a cake and a flower bouquet. The next day, Yuuta is at the St. Rudolph's tennis club. Mizuki baked a cake for Yuuta because he thought Yuuta was leaving. Yuuta, confused, asked why he made a cake for him. Mizuki said he knows best about Yuuta and that Yuuta belongs to St. Rudolph. Episode 3: Initial A Introducing Rikkaidai's Jackal and Marui. Akaya came running with huge shopping bags for materials in preparation of the Festival. Seigaku's Kawamura came into the picture with a pink rabbit stuffed toy while Akaya bumped into him. Akaya got the stuffed toy while Kawamura meets the rikkai members. A dog attacked Akaya and stole the the stuffed toy and ran away. Jackal, Marui, Akaya and Kawamura decided to chase it. The dog stopped, Marui decided that they should lure the dog with a lollipop, by Jackal that is. So Jackal tried to lure the dog, Akaya went to attack the dog caused the stuffed toy to fly and got stuck at a tree. Kawamura told Marui why he had a stuffed toy, while Jackal was having trouble with the dog trying to lick his head. Akaya then climbed the tree to get the stuffed toy, as soon as he got a touch of the ears of the stuffed toy, He fell from the tree. When he fell, He noticed that he got the ears, but not the whole stuffed toy. Marui decided that they should remake the ears by sewing, by Jakcal again. The scene switched to Kawamura and Yamabuki's Akutsu where Kawamura told Akutsu what happened after that and how Akaya is really nice outside tennis despite how rough and how he hurts his opponents on the courts. Kawamura noticed that Akutsu has his tennis bag asking Akutsu if he played tennis again. Akutsu mentioned that it's for a minor business. Switching to another scene to Yamabuki tennis club, Dan asking Minami if he could leave early. Minami asked why, Dan told him that he just had to go for an important business.Minami asked Dan if he saw Sengoku around, he told Minami that he left to scout with binoculars. After Dan left, Dan was actually meeting up with Akutsu for a training. After the playing with Akutsu, they were walking and saw Rikkai's Akaya in trouble with 2 guys. Because of what Kawamura told him about Akaya, he helped Akaya out by getting their attention to him. They knew who he was so they just went and left. Akaya didn't understand why they were afraid of him just by his name, but he was grateful to Akutsu. Akutsu and Dan went and left. Episode 4: Kai Para Seigaku's Eiji starts off the episode where he was up late playing KaiPara. A popular RPG online game. Yawning the next day, he told Oishi that he was playing the popular online game. Then Momshiro and the others told him they knew about it. Oishi didn't know what online gaming was, so Inui tried to explain what online gaming is, but Oishi still didn't get what online gaming is. Switching the scene to Eiji playing the usual RPG game wondering if Oishi got in, a player then came in. Eiji thought that it was Oishi and just played along. Oishi in the other hand was still looking for for the game. He found Kai Para, a different KaiPara, A farming game. Oishi amazed by the game. The next day, Eiji and Oishi talked about KaiPara but was thinking different. Echizen then mention that Oishi got sucked in by the game. Inui mentioned that they was a chance of 120% that they will go online. Oishi then mentioned of "tractor" leaving Momoshiro confused. The scene switched to Eiji facing a difficult monster, luckily the same player came but refused to help Eiji. Oishi in the other hand, was harvesting, but his partner stole his plants leaving both the next day fighting over the game. Momoshiro then noticed that they had a confusing conversation. A practice game between seigaku and Hyotei, but Eiji and Oishi refused to be partners. So they each paired up with Hyotei members. Oishi with Hiyoshi and Eiji with Gakuto. Hiyoshi and Gakuto left out while Oishi and Eiji face off each other. Momoshiro noticed that they weren't playing the same. They were playing tennis with their own KaiPara powers. Oshitari then mentioned that the Golden Pair were even married in games, and how they were fighting over a game. Oishi and Eiji then talked about their KaiPara and they got confused why it was so different. So Momoshiro asked both of them what game they played, Obviously KaiPara. Momoshiro asked the full titles. Eiji and Oishi said their KaiPara titles. Eiji's as Kaibutsu (Monster) Paradise and Oishi's Kaikon (Cultivation) Paradise. They both apologized to each other. Echizen on the other hand was laughing, Oishi asked what was wrong, Echizen then told Oishi that he was "sorry~nya" . Oishi familiar of the ~nya, that Echizen was the partner he was paying with. Eiji asked Echizen if he was also the player he was playing with, but it was not Echizen. Switched to Oshitari, in front of the computer also playing KaiPara, that he was done with his player's appearance, so he changed it to a new one. He then meet up a player not knowing it was Eiji, He calls out the character and thought it was Atobe, leaving Eiji to wonder. Episode 5: Beach side's Popular Watching Started off with Shtenhouji's Shiraishi and Rikkaidai's Yukimura planning their practice games. Yukimura asked Shiraishi if he wanted to looked at Yukimura's garden. Switched scenes to Rokkaku. Started with Hikaru with his usual lame jokes caused him to get hurt by Kurobane kick. 2 girls approached them and mistook tennis practice as a beach house. Saeki then asked both of them if they want some cold tea with them. Kentarō envious at Saeki how popular he is with girls. Shitenhoji's Koharu appeared in front of Kentarō. Kentarō mistakens Koharu as a ghost. Wondering why Koharu was there, he then told Kentarō that he was waiting for Shiraishi, he mentioned that he got lazy standing up so he decided to lay down and that a bunch of kids played and covered him earlier and made him a mermaid sand body. Koharu then answered Kentarō's question why Seaki is so popular with girls while he is not. He's not a kind of guy that thoughts of wanting to be popular. Saeki is just nice, and he is good with words so he is popular. Kentarō then realizes why but he still WANNA be. Switching to Yukimura and Shiraishi at the garden, with both of their knwoledge in gardening, both of them talked comfortably with each other and about Adonis Amurensis. Switched to Kentarō that he decided that he will be like Saeki. Yamabuki's Sengoku then appears with 3 girls with him. Now that Kentarō saw Sengoku with 3 girls, he decided that he wants to be like Sengoku too. But even though Sengoku's picking up girls is top notch, he can't compete with Saeki's charm. Kentarō then runs off to be like Saeki leaving Koharu in panic waiting for Shiraishi while the water washes him away. Koharu woke up unconsciously and infront of him was Saeki, They then decided that they should do a mouth to mouth. He thought that Saeki would do it but when he opened his eyes, Oji was about to mouth to mouth and Koharu woke up shocked and surprised. Saeki then tells Koharu that he should thank Sengoku. Shiraishi arrives surounded with 2 girls. Again with Hikaru's lame jokes. Koharu runs to Shiraishi because Shiraishi hates being surrounded with people. Koharu got pushed by one of the girls and was saved by Sengoku. Sengoku then left with the 2 girls and saved Shiraishi. Koharu thinks that Sengoku is amazing and cool. Episode 6: I don't understand your feelings! Ootori accidentally hears a conversation between the 3rd year regulars about himself and Hiyoshi- Atobe is asking for opinion on who shall be the next captain of Hyoutei and Shishido responds saying that Ootori has absolutely not enough talent to lead and then supports Hiyoshi? Ootori is bothered by what he overheard, unable to play well. He gets into an argument with Hiyoshi, but it escalates when Shishido joins in, ending with the two 'breaking up as a pair.' Shishido goes for a run to cool his head but ends up engaging in a race against Kaidoh, who was training in his usual spot by the river. Shishido tells Kaidoh about what happened and asks him for advice because of Kaidoh's relationship with his senpai, Inui. Kaidoh tells Shishido about how it is not about understanding or not understanding the senpai that you trust- but just to listen (Kaidoh sites how he doesn't always understand what Inui tells him to do, but he has gotten a lot stronger from it). Inui shows up, impressed at what Kaidoh has said and presents him a new Inui Juice' ' as part of Kaidoh's new training menu (and as a test of what his kouhai just said)- Inui Juice Plus One (the theme of Kaidoh's training was 'plus one'). Kaidoh yells at Inui and runs away, prompting Inui to offer the juice to Shishido, explaining that Shishido will get a better understanding of Ootori's feelings if he drank it. This was obviously a lie, but Inui somehow forced Shishido to drink it- the scene ends with Shishido screaming with horror. Shishido returns to Hyoutei's tennis courts and apologizes to Ootori, who apologizes as well. After bringing up what bothered him, Ootori's words draw attention from Atobe, who tells Ootori that he did not hear a very important part of the 3rd years' conversation- Shishido finishes what he was saying about Ootari's lack of leadership skills with an additional: "is what I would have said last year. That guy's Ootori's growth has been noticeable lately, and not only his techniques but also his mentality. Choutaro is enough for me- I think he would make a great captain." Ootori is shocked and asks Shishido why he couldn't have said that from the start, and Shishido blushes, saying that he just couldn't have done so. Afterwords, the Silver Pair makes up and Shishido invites Ootori to rally with him again- and Ootori accepts. Both Ootori and Shishido are smiling again. Episode 7: Whose "spectacle" is this? Hiyoshi's visit to the glasses shop brings him more trouble than he expected! After Kai uses his Viking Horn on a glasses stand and knocks Hiyoshi over, he loses his contact lenses! Inui, Oshitari Yuushi, Kai Yuujiro, Hirakoba Rin, Tezuka, and even Kite appears in this episode. A young Oshitari Kenya and Yuushi appear in a flashback as well, explaining the reason behind why he wears fake glasses. Episode 8: The Ocean Festival! Echizen and Momoshiro are invited to Rikkaidai's ocean festival, first mentioned by Bunta and Jackal in the PairPuri episode 3 Initial A. When they arrive, they find out that the tennis team is putting on a play of... Cinderella! Kirihara stars as Cinderella with Sanada being Prince Charming, Marui and Yagyuu as the evil step sisters, Yanagi as the Prince's advisor, Jackal as the horse pulling the carriage, and Nio as the Magic Mushroom Vendor. However, Kirihara refuses to leave the changing room because he did not want to be seen in a dress. Yukimura calls for the Seigaku regulars for help and Echizen taunts Kirihara, saying that if he (Echizen) could do anything anyone asked him to do. This caused Kirihara to get angry and leave the changing room, walking towards the stage. Echizen and Momoshiro watch the play from the audience view and enjoy watching their Rikkaidai friends acting out Cinderella. However, near the end of the play, Kirihara's dress rips but the play must go on! Yukimura has the idea of Echizen replacing Kirihara as Cinderella. At first, he like Kirihara, does not want to participate but Momoshiro taunts him into doing the role. At the wedding scene, Sanada tells Echizen that they must kiss which makes Echizen nervous and eventually runs away. The next scene shows the Seigaki regulars reading a letter from Sanada. They are given a photo of Sanada holding Echizen bridal style with Echizen looking embarassed. Gallery pp5.jpg|Pair Puri 1: Atobe Times Tezuka, Divided by Koharu pp4.jpg|Pair Puri 2: Fuji Brothers After School pp3.jpg|Pair Puri 3: Initial A pp2.jpg|Pair Puri 4: Kai Para pairpuri episode 5.png|Pair Puri 5: Beach side's Popular Watching pp1.jpg|Pair Puri 6: I Don't Understand Your Feelings! pp6.jpg|Pair Puri 7: Whose Spectacle is This? pp7.jpg|Pair Puri 8: The Ocean Festival Category:Story Arcs